Hoodie
by EvansLuver14
Summary: What happens when: there's a blackout, candles are everywhere, and Soul's complimenting Maka?  It's my first summary ok? I'll do better next time.


There was a city blackout, all the power in Death City was out. So, Soul and I had to find all the candles in our apartment. This would've been hard considering it was dark, but luckily I always kept a flashlight in the top drawer under the kitchen sink. Candles lit all over the apartment. It was dim, but at least we could see again.

"I'm so bored!" Soul complained. He was wearing a hoodie and baggy jeans, sitting crisscross in the floor. I was sitting crisscross next to him facing the opposite direction, so my left leg was up against his right leg.

"Here" I said, handing him a newspaper that was left sitting in the floor from when I was reading this morning.

"No way, I'm not gonna read!" He protested, pushing it away.

"Well, you said you were bored, so here!" I said, putting the newspaper in his lap. He glanced over at me, still some argument in his gaze, but he knew what I was saying and he also _knew_ I was not going to lose this argument. He picked the newspaper up sulkily, and started reading a random section.

After a couple minutes of just watching him, I got bored.

"Hey, Soul" I asked.

"Yeah" He replied, looking up at me curiously.

"What's my best quality?" I asked, "Honest opinion."

I had no idea why I cared about what he thought of me, but I did, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Huh?" he asked, confusion crossing his face.

"What do you like best about me?" I repeated my question, unable to keep a curious look off my face.

"Well…" he said, scratching his head awkwardly, a pink tint growing over his face.

He looked like he was thinking. "Well, you are smart." He said finally, "That's one thing."

I sighed, was that it? "What else?" I inquired; he looked at me, into my eyes. I felt my face grow warm, and just knew I was blushing.

"You're thoughtful, honest, loyal… faithful, and you're the coolest partner ever, because you can be so smart and so stupid at the same time." He sounded as if he were only stating the obvious.

I've always liked him, really liked him, and maybe even loved him. I felt the sudden urge to kiss him, and before I could think I'd grabbed him by the hood, pulling him close to me kissing him. I felt him freeze, his eyes wide in shock and surprise. My kiss was soft and brief. I finally realized… I love him. He looked at me a few seconds, as if contemplating.

"I wasn't finished," he said, "There are some other things, but these are things I _love_ about you."

His face was only an inch away from mine; I felt my face grow hotter than before.

"W-what are they?" I stuttered, as a smile crept over his face.

"Your mind… your heart…" his face got closer to mine with every word he said.

"Your soul" His voice came out as a whisper, his lips brushing mine. Finally, he brought his lips softly to mine; his hood had fallen off his head by now. I closed my eyes and leaned into the kiss.

His other hand moved to my waist pulling me closer. The next thing I knew, I was out of the floor and in his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist, my hands on his shoulders. I was pressed up against him, our kisses were gentle and loving, and everything seemed perfect.

When we pulled away from each other for air, the words "I love you" came out of my mouth in a sigh.

I just looked at Soul. I hoped he wasn't going to be one of those guys that ran away from that stuff. I felt butterflies in my stomach as a smirk crawled onto his face.

"I love you too." He whispered, making me shiver– in a good way. I looked into his eyes; I loved that beautiful, vivid shade of red. He moved in to kiss me again, and I couldn't hold myself back anymore. I started kissing him harder, holding him close to me, but it felt like no matter how close I held him it would ever be close enough. I was leaning down to kiss him, his head tilted upward, because the angle I was sitting made me a little taller than him. I could feel his arms, which were wrapped around my waist, pull me closer; holding me closer. How far was this gonna go?

Suddenly, the lights came back on and the phone rang.

"I'll get it." I said climbing off Soul and walking over to the phone.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey," it was Tsubaki, "Is your power back on? – well, I guess, it is since I'm talking to you, but it was so funny, when the lights went out, Black*Star stumped his toe and tripped over a chair– he's okay, but it was so funny." She giggled.

I laughed, glancing over at Soul. After seeing the curious look on Soul's face, I explained what Tsubaki said.

"Seriously," Soul scoffed, "let me see the phone."

After I passed him the phone, he soon asked Tsubaki to put Black*Star on the phone.

"Aren't you an assassin? Shouldn't you be used to the dark by now?" Soul laughed into the phone. As I heard yelling on the other end of the phone, and Soul start to cut-up even more, I sighed with content.

I love my life, I especially love Soul.


End file.
